As it becomes more and more common for wireless communication devices to implement multiple wireless access technologies, wireless network operators are beginning to deploy different wireless access networks (also referred to in the art as radio access networks (RANs) and also referred to herein simply as access networks) that share a same core network. For example, some operators of networks that implement and/or are compliant with one or more 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) standards or specifications, such as Long Term Evolution (LTE) networks, are planning to integrate WiFi networks into their existing cellular network infrastructure. Such WiFi networks are termed in the standards as “trusted” WiFi networks.
To take advantage of the expansion in available wireless access network coverage, wireless communications devices are increasingly being designed with the capability of maintaining multiple active network access interfaces over one or more available wireless access networks. Accordingly, the wireless communication devices should also be capable of handling routing policy or preferences, e.g., of the network operator and/or users of the device, for the multiple active network access interfaces. For example, many wireless communication devices have installed thereon multiple applications that communicate data traffic. Thus, it is desirable that the wireless communication devices are capable of handling routing policy that assists in routing the data traffic of its installed applications.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present disclosure.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present disclosure so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.